<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Service Critic by Hekat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029064">Service Critic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekat/pseuds/Hekat'>Hekat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Killing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Restaurants, Waiters &amp; Waitresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekat/pseuds/Hekat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap, an amateur critic trying to get his name up in the world, leaves Dream's restaurant before he gets his meal. This ruins Dream's perfect five star review record. Dream is pissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Service Critic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw come on George… I’m just trying to make a good impression for my boss! If he sees my perfect five star record, he’ll be dying to promote me!” Dream explained, ignoring George’s sigh as he looked at the coming night sky.</p><p>Dream was a waiter at an amateur restaurant that George routinely visited to eat; called Garry’s Grill. This was his fourth month hired, and his boss had jokingly said that if he could get all five stars with tips for one day, he would get a promotion. Dream, not noticing the joke, challenged him on that offer. Now he’s overworking himself, making sure all the food is perfect for each waiter: he checked for the temperature, texture, and lighting before giving it to anyone. If there was even one thing wrong by even one degree, Dream would send it back to the cooks. His tactics had been working, all the people he’s waited for had amazing dishes, excellent catering, and the nicest waiter they’ve ever met. There was only one more person that would be here before closing time, his name was Sapnap.</p><p>“You’re doing a great job man, I’ll have another water please!” George said with a light smile on his face. He looked at the menu, feeling a bit full from the sixth water he’s had.</p><p>Whilst George’s smile was genuinely sweet, Dream had a shining smile; the type of smile that people enjoy seeing, the smile that would give people comfort. He had faked this smile for everyone he catered for, just for the reviews and the chance of a promotion. In reality, Dream really hadn’t given two shits, no, half a shit for anyone except George; and that was only because they were friends.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get that for you in a s-” Dream said with his forceful smile, before cutting himself off. He saw someone enter the restaurant. He immediately assumed that the person was Sapnap, apparently an amateur critic who’s trying to get a hobby in golf.</p><p>Dream would’ve thought of these little details to be irrelevant, although in order to manipulate his final future five stars, he had to find out everything; no matter how small or large, about his customer.</p><p>Sapnap sat down in a random seat that Dream had previously calculated and hoped that he would sit there. He deduced that every four moons and the day before when he eats two and a half grapes before his intolerance kicks in, he would tweet about a shower thought he had and sit in a seat with a speck of white on it. Dream had noticed all the signs by watching his twitter account and noticing his subtle patterns from his house. Dream spent tons of days preparing for this one moment, he chose a specific green, dusty, with olive figments crusading on the sheet above the table, with the chair having extra heat built into it.</p><p>“Why hello sir! I hope your afternoon has been well, would you like to start with anything?” Dream said, his smile shined with deceit, a falsity that he could easily control. The chess pieces were in place, all he had to do was place his pawn to B4 and everything will have gone according to plan.</p><p>“Ah yes, I’ll just have water please.” Sapnap said brashly, there was a lot of monotony of his voice, as if going here had been a mistake. Dream had noticed the subtle callousness of his voice, seeing a small fragment of his eyebrow furrowing, the creases of his forehead wrinkling.</p><p>“Yes sir! Tell me whenever you’re ready to order!” Dream responded with the nicest tone he could muster. He went over to the cook corner, going to grab a cup.</p><p>“Damn… a black crusading knight over to C6? An unexpected, yet welcoming maneuver. Now if my bishop can find a way to his king. It's a checkmate.” Dream monologues in his head to himself.</p><p>He grabbed a cup, trying to fill it with water with utmost composure and respect.</p><p>“Remember Dream. The three C’s.” He reminded himself, standing straight and poised.</p><p>“Calm.” He inhaled as he watched the ice cubes starting to pour.</p><p>“Composed.” He exhaled, removing the glass from the dispenser.</p><p>“And finally. C-” His final thought had ended abruptly as he heard the door open.</p><p>“Wait… There’s no one else that’s supposed to be here… and George is still waiting for his own water. Wait… Shit!” Dream thought, the voice in his head yelling out in anger and disruption as he looked out of the cooks corner.</p><p>Sapnap was walking out of the door.</p><p>Dream tried to smile through it, tried to keep the shine of fabrication ripping like a stained paper page.</p><p>The glass cup shattered, Dream had dropped it, not in anger, or melancholy sadness; it was in despair. His streak ended, because of some critic who liked golf of all activities. The color of blue had stained the sides of Dream’s shoes; he stood there, his heart beating slowly. The only thing that could indicate that Dream had been alive was his constant eye twitching. His smile wasn’t of any motion at all, just pure nothingness. His emotions dulled with sullenness, unable to be quantifiable by anything.</p><p>Dream said nothing, just looking at a worried George. He inhaled softly, and exhaled just the same.</p><p>“George. Get the gloves.” Dream muttered for only George to hear. He walked out of the restaurant, looking at the dark twilight of stars falling out of alignment. He smiled through it all, forcibly shoving his hands into his green jacket. He got into his car, and waited for George to enter. Dream was ready to finally bring his contingency plans to reality, a conceivable reality he could touch, feel, sense.</p><p>“It’s funny. I had the whole online game planned out inside of my head. Scenario after scenario was just playing inside of my head. Who could even predict he could log out any time! George, gloves.” Dream commanded, hearing his small whimpering as he felt the gloves in his hand.</p><p>He put the gloves on one by one, his methodical planning, his calculations, they weren’t failing him now. He felt his heartbeat steady, as he turned on the car, pulling out of the lane and following the tire tracks of Sapnap’s car.</p><p>He kept driving: his straights, lefts, rights; they all followed Sapnap’s parts. Before he and George knew it, they were at his house. He parked near one of his neighbors houses.</p><p>“George, plan 11037, alright? Get the fork if I come back without red.” Dream said, the same monotony in Sapnap’s voice earlier was inside of Dream’s.</p><p>He looked under the compartment of his car, grabbing an empty pizza box. He read on Sapnap’s twitter that he would be ordering a pizza with anchovies for the first time, recording his reaction to it. That was Dream’s chance to strike, he pulled the box out of the compartment, and opened the door to exit the car.</p><p>“Step.” He started humming a tune, like an upbeat promotional theme.<br/>“Step” He thought about his life after this, he’s lied to the cops before. Plus they’re busy with other matters.<br/>“Step.” He knew there were three minutes on the clock for Sapnap’s viability clock.</p><p>“Pizza delivery!” Dream said, modulating his voice to a standard surfer that would work at femboy hooters. He knocked on the door, waiting for his soon to be victim to open the gateway to his plan.</p><p>As he predicted, Sapnap opened the door, he was too high on gasoline fumes and inhaling smarties to process the face of his soon to be killer.</p><p>“I just need you to sign here.” Dream said coyly, his shining smile brighter than ever.</p><p>“Oh alright, come in!”</p><p>All according to his plan, Dream had led Sapnap to his kitchen area. By sheer “coincidence” he had turned the sink on, clogging it to make sure he filled it up. As he made small talk behind Sapnap, he yawned, putting his hands up in the air as he yawned.</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>Dream lunged at Sapnap’s neck, bending it down to the police. Sapnap yelled in defense, trying to get Dream’s large arms off of him. His struggle failed, Dream pushed him to the sink. Sapnap felt the cold water splash in his face, not giving a second to react when he got immediately submerged into the water. Bubbles of air went up quickly as Dream sung a classical tune, he waited, not feeling any of the deep scratched Sapnap was inflicting on him. The pain for both of them would end soon. He heard the muffled screams as the critics throat, ear, nose clogged up with rushing water that increased by the second. In about thirty-nine more seconds, Sapnap's arms stopped moving. They limped, swaying left to right.</p><p>“Left and right. The pendulum swings. Down comes the reviewer. Right and left the arms sway and swing. Drowned gurgling Sapnap.” Dream sung in the tone of pop goes the weasel.</p><p>It was done.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“One star. Friend died faster than expected. Hoped to get my hands bloodier. Well, guess my promotions are still there.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>